A Brief history on Planet Eldrin
The planet Eldrin has a long history, most importantly when under the control of the Vorxian race and is most notable in the system as the future capital of the Grand Empire of Eldrin as well as the Vorxian Imperium and the United Planets of Trayshal. BEW stands for Before Eldrin Wars, or can be seen as BGU meaning Before Great Unification. AEW stands for After Eldrin Wars, or can be seen as AGU meaning After Great Unification, as well as EKE meaning Era of King Eldrin. VE stands for Vorxian Era and NE stands for New Era, or it can be seen as NME meaning New Modern Era. The timeline only refers to declared wars or important conflicts, there is implied ongoing Quasi-Wars. Names of scientists, Generals, Prophets and other important people are not named (except Lord Eldrin) and are replaced by the city they complete their work in or where they are from. List of Major Events * 9101 BEW: Agricultural Revolution begins in 13 major areas * 9100 BEW: People begin creating settlements-Birth of civilization * 9002 BEW: Early systems of government form-first 13 cities * 8900 BEW: 13 cities begin expanding territory-Guilden creates 1st written law-Bendle enslaves Shau people-Quor and Quitar create the sail, compass, fishing, and underwater trapping * 8402 BEW: Syx and Veneckt create international politics-create alliances and treaties * 8401 BEW: Lord Eldrin fights Lord Drax in the Tal Mountains-victorious, Eldrin flees into hiding in Ludin Jungle * 8240 BEW: Drall people invent Bronze weaponry and tools and statues-Drall invades Quicktar * 8231 BEW: Syx discovers gold ore-creates religion the “''Golden Syx” * 8112 BEW: Thype, Wilsex, Eldridge create Maritime commerce and creates banking system * 8004 BEW: Eldridge standardizes domestic education * 7942 BEW: Gamore and Ludin create the Republic system and representation * 7831 BEW: Draxton standardizes domestic currency-adopts system of written laws * 7820 BEW: All cities begin adopting written laws * 7818 BEW: Chidren begins prosecuting and executing followers of the “Golden Syx” * 7814 BEW: Syx declares war of Chidren-Drall invades Lieu * 7812 BEW: Ameth, Chidren, Veneckt, Lict, Trand create pact against Syx “League of Trand”-declares war on Syx * 7803 BEW: Syx victorious over Ameth, Veneckt, Chidren, Lict-annexes territory-pushes east to Trand but fails-Syx culture becomes militant-government begins to fund military programs-Bendle invades Shax- Culc, Corsic, Sal creates “Corsican Union”-Epin invades Shak * 7640 BEW: Wilsex invades Bendle in attempt to liberate Shau-Wilsex fails-Bendle pushes north into Wilsex * 7600 BEW: Quor and Quitar create “Quitarian Alliance”-Tal discovers diamond ore-Tal becomes extremely rich-Thype ransacks and burns Tal * 7592 BEW: Lochs invades Nolax-Tal rebels in Thype burn part of Thype-animal domestication in Drall, Sodge, Quicktar, Quor, and Epin * 7591 BEW: Lochs convenes with world leaders to create standard international system of laws-Guilden convenes in Lochs to create standard global written language * 7590 BEW: Loch convention succeeds-Drall invent stone structures-Eldridge invents aqueduct and irrigation * 7500 BEW: Dackshe founds religion “Drew Witches”-creates massive temple * 7106 BEW: Bendle invents the bow-creates hunter class in society * 7004 BEW: Epin burns the nearby jungle trying to summon Eldrin * 6844 BEW: Guilden, Thype, and Eldridge create the lighthouse-maritime commerce increase * 6821 BEW: Quor and Quitar invent mapping-Quor and Quitar map the western hemisphere * 6803 BEW: Quor and Quitar map the world-Thype begins rebuilding Tal after rebels attempt assassination * 6394 BEW: Bendle invents siege rams-Bendle invades Ext “Siege of Ext” * 6304 BEW: Drall creates Siege Catapults, Trebuchets, and the crane * 6201 BEW: Veneckt discovers Iron-Veneckt creates iron tools, weapons, statues * 6200 BEW: Gali domesticates horse-Gali begins horseback riding-Gali invades Togi * 6010 BEW: Eldridge creates telescope, binoculars, and spyglass-discovers refraction of light * 6000 BEW: Eldridge creates international school of thought-students come from across the globe * 5821 BEW: Sodge pushes north into Drall * 5761 BEW: Sodge defeated-Drall invades Sodge * 5646 BEW: Pyrmord invades Dori * 5621 BEW: Eldrin assassinates King of Ludin-no suspects * 5590 BEW: Gailey claims responsibility for King Ludin’s death * 5550 BEW: Eldridge creates advanced mathematics * 5450 BEW: Syx government overthrown by theology * 5321 BEW: Drall institutes draft- begins standard required military service- begins to pay military members * 5219 BEW: Thype creates international banking system * 5100 BEW: Eldridge creates advanced education system and international college * 4982 BEW: Drall creates 1st castles and fortresses * 4815 BEW: Tal discovers steel-Tal and Thype begin to make steel tools and weapons * 4700 BEW: Bendle invents the crossbow * 4694 BEW: Bendle and Drall create Ballista siege weapon * 4601 BEW: Political revolution in Corsic-''Corsican Union begins to crumble * 4510 BEW: Gali invents the hand cannon * 4401 BEW: Thype, Scotian rebels, Togi rebels, and Tal burn Gali-hand cannon is lost-Tal rebels retake Tal * 4219 BEW: Eldridge creates space telescopes and observatories * 4211 BEW: Pyrmord creates internal police and public police * 4101 BEW: Lieu creates espionage system * 4001 BEW: "magic" wielders prosecuted and executed across the globe-Eldrin causes global natural disasters in response-Lieu assassinates nobles in Chidren, Scotia, Syx, Drall, Odys, Disis, Quor, and Bendle * 3219 BEW: Drall invades Lieu * 3211 BEW: Guilden and Eldridge create printing press * 3004 BEW: Disis recreates hand cannon * 2954 BEW: Wilsex creates new economic systems * 2901 BEW: Drall prosecutes “''Drew Witches”-Thype converts to “Golden Syx”-Eldridge discovers chemistry * 2815 BEW: Eldridge discovers physics-Trand creates religion “Tranphalx” * 2814 BEW: Veneckt perfects metallurgy process- Draxton converts to “Tranphalx”- * 2794 BEW: “''Tranphalxians” executed in Syx-Drall creates standard military training and military academies * 2781 BEW: Drall creates chain of command and military officers * 2770 BEW: Shax rebels attack Bendle-Togi and Scotia create “''Tralex Alliance” * 2614 BEW: population boom-"magic" wielders make up 0.1% of population after global exterminations-Eldridge discover moons and planets of solar system * 2590 BEW: Bendle creates canal systems * 2504 BEW: Quor and Quitar create massive bridges spanning islands * 2194 BEW: Eldridge creates the glider * 2090 BEW: Bendle creates disease filled grenade-Bendle creates explosives * 1936 BEW: Bendle discovers unknown ore (Uranium)-closes mine claiming ore is cursed-Eldrin assassinates King of Trand * 1901 BEW: Anarchy in Trand-Syx annexes Trand-Sal and Culc secede from “Corsican Union” * 1897 BEW: Natural disasters destroy Great Temple of Dackshe and the great Bridges in Quor-Quor creates religion “Quasar”-King of Draxton dies * 1749 BEW: Lord Hydron of Corsic claims Draxton-Civil war in Draxton * 1740 BEW: Pyrmord invades Draxton-Revolution in Quor * 1738 BEW: Quor and Quitar create the “Quor Imperium”-Gamore invades Ludin-Gamore creates the “Republic of Gamore”-Eldrin returns to Eldridge in secret * 1737 BEW: Eldridge engulfed in scientific revolution-Eldridge creates scientific method-Eldrin secretly assumes command over Science and Research Division * 1735 BEW: Eldridge invents cement * 1731 BEW: Eldridge discovers Calculus * 1721 BEW: Eldridge creates flamethrower * 1720 BEW: Eldridge creates anesthesia * 1712 BEW: Tal discovers coal * 1710 BEW: Eldridge theorizes Atoms * 1701 BEW: Eldridge discovers sound waves * 1654 BEW: Eldridge discovers light waves * 1651 BEW: Eldridge creates theorizes gravity-King of Guilden dies-Nobles vote on successor * 1649 BEW: Guilden invades Lieu * 1647 BEW: Guilden invades Disis * 1641 BEW: Scotian rebels take Capitol and install puppet king * 1640 BEW: Eldridge invents the rocket * 1621 BEW: Salu discovers oil * 1618 BEW: Eldridge joins the “Kingdom of Guilden” through treaty * 1611 BEW: Scotia and Togi fall into anarchy-Thype invades Scotia * 1607 BEW: Guilden invades Scotia and Togi * 1604 BEW: Lict denounces actions of Guilden-Lict calls on Drall to invade Guilden * 1601 BEW: Guilden invades Lict * 1600 BEW: Drall signs non-aggression pact with Guilden * 1591 BEW: Osha and Salu denounce Guilden-Osha and Salu declare war on Guilden * 1582 BEW: Emperor of Guilden dies-new emperor disbands 40% of military-Guilden creates neutral policies * 1579 BEW: Lieu Rebels take Lieu-Drall gives military aide to Guilden * 1578 BEW: Drall and Guilden sign 10 year military alliance * 1564 BEW: Corsic invades Culc and Sal * 1555 BEW: End of war in Corsic, Corsic is victorious * 1551 BEW: Rebellion in Ameth-new rulers declare war on Lochs * 1540 BEW: Lochs invades Ameth and Culc * 1531 BEW: Lochs declares war on Odys and Nolax * 1524 BEW: Lochs takes Culc, Odys, and Nolax * 1520 BEW: Bendle, Ext, Shax, Shau form the "Bendle Confederacy" * 1481 BEW: Thype, Tal begin peace talks * 1477 BEW: Thype and Tal create the "Thyperian Consortium" * 1471 BEW: Quor conquers ''Quitar Islands * 1464 BEW: Quor quells rebellions and ends civil strife * 1463 BEW: King of Quor is assassinated-puppet King is installed in Quor * 1460 BEW: Puppet King of Quor breaks from control-Quor invades Shak and Epin-Quor creates the "Quor Imperium" * 1458 BEW: rall invades Epin, but fails * 1444 BEW: Wilsex invades Veneckt and Trand * 1439 BEW: Wilsex takes control of Veneckt-Syx lays siege to Veneckt * 1430 BEW: Wilsex successfully pushes Syx back * 1428 BEW: Syx invades Gailey and Lex-Gailey remains in rebellion * 1420 BEW: Gailey rebellion suppressed-Gailey rebels flee to Gamore- angers Ludin * 1414 BEW: Ludin falls to rebellion due to outrage of Gamorian support of Gailey * 1401 BEW: Gamore retakes Ludin * 1384 BEW: Gamore liberates Gailey * 1381 BEW: Syx invades Pyrmord and Draxton- Syx fails * 1365 BEW: Syx invades Sal and Corsic and Culc * 1361 BEW: Lochs takes Ameth and Culc * 1360 BEW: Lochs and Syx sign peace treaty * 1351 BEW: Wilsex declares war on Pyrmord, invasion halted by Syx * 1350 BEW: Sodge terrorists assassinate key officials- Dackshe create Democracy * 1341 BEW: Dackshe monarch replaced by Democratic Republic * 1324 BEW: Sodge falls to the rebellion-Sodge in Civil War * 1321 BEW: Civil War in Sodge ends-creation of the Sodge Dominion * 1318 BEW: Eldridge convenes with world leaders-''Eldridge International School'' created in each nation * 1314 BEW: Tal discovers copper * 1310 BEW: Guilden convenes with world leaders to create world peace- treaties are drawn up but not finished * 1304 BEW: Rebellions over world peace erupt across the globe * 1289 BEW: Eldrin becomes a myth-believers in Eldrin create a religion “''Higher Eldrans” * 1288 BEW: Eldrin names planets of the solar system after himself and his former peers- Rebellions finally suppressed * 1241 BEW: Guilden re-convenes with world leaders- finalizes world peace treaties * 1238 BEW: King of Guilden and King of Syx are assassinated * 1237 BEW: Eldridge calls global bounty on assassin * 1231 BEW: Assassin is captured, tried, and executed * 1224 BEW: Natural disasters plague Syx, Syxian god is blamed-doubt placed in the church * 1220 BEW: Religious revolution in Syx-Theology overthrown-Draxton Civil War ends * 1214 BEW: Lords in Draxton challenge new King for the throne- Lords are executed, civil war continues * 1211 BEW: Eldridge theorizes gravity * 1204 BEW: Eldridge finds use for oil-invents oil lamps * 1192 BEW: Scotia demands independence- extremists threaten rebellion * 1184 BEW: Scotian national’s executed-ends independence movement * 1174 BEW: Eldridge creates the Periodic Table * 1170 BEW: Eldridge invents Biology * 1164 BEW: Eldridge studies Anatomy of beings * 1160 BEW: Eldridge theorizes Evolution * 1152 BEW: Eldrans claim they’ve spotted Lord Eldrin- Eldrans prosecuted * 1150 BEW: Eldrans are executed * 1142 BEW: Scotia discovers uses of preservatives and spices * 1140 BEW: Eldridge discovers germs and cells * 1134 BEW: Eldridge increases understanding of infectious diseases * 1059 BEW: Rebellion in Pyrmord, Draxton, Dori, and Lex * 1013 BEW: Draxton conquers Lex, Pyrmord, and Dori * 1010 BEW: Natural disasters in Quor, creates schism in religion * 1000 BEW: Civil War in Syx-neighboring nations poise for invasion * 987 BEW: Syxian governments passes civil rights acts- ends civil war * 964 BEW: Prophet in Syx predicts return of Lord Eldrin to end all civil strife and unite the world- Prophet is executed * 947 BEW: Lord Eldrin assassinates military leaders in Guilden-Guilden suspects Drall * 945 BEW: Guilden threatens Drall with war- to avoid war, Drall assumes responsibility and executes “assassin” * 898 BEW: Dissent in Guilden, Leaders flee to Eldridge- Eldridge becomes capitol of ''Kingdom of Guilden * 874 BEW: Lord Eldrin assassinates leaders of Guilden-rebels in Guilden claim responsibility and demand new reign and capitol returned to Guilden * 859 BEW: Capitol of Kingdom of Guilden returned to Guilden, ends civil disorder * 825 BEW: Eldrin returns to unite the world, begins 1st Great War ''-List is not yet complete-''